When personal computers are utilized in a home environment or small office environment, it is often desirable to impose some measure of security and/or parental control over use of the computer. Generally, the security requirements for such an environment are dramatically less than those for larger business enterprises and government computer systems. Moreover, the level of sophistication of the user in a home computer environment or small business computer environment varies greatly, as does the availability of high quality, responsive technical support. Accordingly, it is desirable that in such environments the level of security not be so overwhelming as to prevent the owner of the computer system from being able to overcome the security measures and access computer information. But, it is equally important that such use be detectable as a parental oversight or security measure.